


The Year Of Change (Part 2)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>The end of the battle with the evil sorcerer<br/><b>Prompt 91 Atonement</b><br/><b>A/M:</b>Continuation of last week’s prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year Of Change (Part 2)

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** The Year Of Change (Part 2)  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Devon, Aithusa, Cornelius Sigan  
 **Summary:** The end of the battle with the evil sorcerer  
 **Warnings:** near death experience  
 **Word Count:** 835  
 **Prompt:** 91\. Atonement  
 **Author's Notes:** Continuation of last week’s prompt 

** The Year of Change (Part 2) **  
Morgana hesitated at her car. She looked over at Arthur and Gwen standing at their car then at Devon in his safety seat. 

She wanted to go help Merlin with Sigan but she couldn't leave her son nor could she expose him to danger. 

Arthur walked over and held out his hand. “Give me your keys and get in.” 

“I'm going to follow you.” Morgana said. 

“I'm just making sure my sister and her son are safe. Pass me your keys, Morgana.” Arthur repeated. “I will not let my nephew be an orphan.” 

Morgana handed Arthur the keys and got in. “I couldn't help if I wanted too. I don't have the magick I once did. I'm practically powerless.” 

“Not what Merlin says. He says you can tidy up with just a spell or two.” Arthur chuckled. “Merlin says the toilets are spotless.” 

“Not funny you arse.” Morgana said.  

“He will be fine.” Arthur said. He started the car and followed Gwen out of the parking garage. 

“I hope so.” Morgana sat back and looked at Devon in the rear view mirror. 

“It’s Merlin. He is the most powerful of all there ever was.” Arthur said with confidence. 

“I know it’s just that I have this feeling he's not all right.” Morgana put her hand on her heart. “I feel him slipping away. I .... I can't lose him. He and Devon are the only things keeping me sane in this life.” 

Arthur reached over and patted his sister on the knee. “Have faith and know that he feels the same.” 

Morgana nodded. She bit her lip to keep the sob from escaping but she could feel that Merlin was in trouble.   
X

On the old Camelot road, Merlin lay on the cold ground somewhere between life and death. Merlin wasn't sure if he would even survive this. In fact, he was almost sure he was already dead.  

The spell to trap Sigan’s soul had not worked as expected. The crystal heart was empty and Sigan’s soul was fighting an internal battle for control with Merlin’s. 

Merlin felt the dragon land near him. He was too weak to open his eyes. 

Aithusa stepped closer and whined. She could smell death and feel the battle within Merlin. 

Merlin’s mind swirled with stray thoughts. Maybe this was atonement for all the lives he took protecting Arthur. His sins were many in this life and the previous one. He knew the day would come when he would have to pay the price for them all. Sacrificing his life was a steep price to pay but it seemed right somehow. 

In that moment, something called out to Merlin almost begging him not to give in. He wasn't sure if it was Aithusa or Morgana but it made him rally. 

If giving up his new life was the price for atonement, Merlin wasn't ready to pay it. He had to fight. 

Merlin put such thoughts out of his head and concentrated on the words of the spell. He said it slowly in his mind giving power to each word. 

It still wasn't working 

Merlin heard Aithusa roar. He felt the tingle of the dragon’s magick as it washed over him. 

He said the spell again and he felt the evil leave his body. He gasped for air as the blue smoke left him to be captured one more in the crystal heart.   
X

Morgana gasped suddenly. The heaviness she had been feeling lifted. “He's fine. He did it.” 

“l told you.” Arthur said as they pulled up into the driveway of Arthur and Gwen’s home. 

Morgana looked back at Devon. He was asleep. She didn't think their son even knew how close he came to losing his father that night.  

She got out of the car and took Devon out of his seat. “Da will be here soon, my sweet.”   
X

Merlin felt Aithusa nudge him. He opened his eyes and he could see the now full crystal heart beside him. He struggled to sit up. 

“Aithusa, I need you to destroy that.” Merlin said. “Crush it. Burn it. Just destroy it and the soul it contains. I'm still weak.”  

Aithusa nudged him away and breathed fire on the heart melting it into a blob of molten glass. 

There was a loud scream filling the air. The soul of the evil sorcerer was finally gone.  

Merlin struggled to his feet and looked around. He realized where he was. The ancient crystal cave was just a few kilometers away. 

“Help me get to a safe place where I can rest then go back to the Kingdom building and wait for me.” Merlin said to Aithusa. 

The dragon knelt for Merlin to climb on and took him where Merlin pointed to.

Aithusa left him at the cave and went back to Cardiff. She went back into the ballroom through the open skylight. 

Merlin walked inside the cave and laid down. He just needed to rest. He would leave after he slept some. 


End file.
